1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer magazine, particularly to a nailer magazine with nails arranged in a row.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional nailer magazines, nails are arranged in rows or in rolls. The arrangement in rows is mainly used in relatively small nailers. As shown in FIG. 11, a conventional magazine 1 with nails arranged in rows is fast and easily refilled. The magazine 1 has a fixed magazine body 2 with a rear end and a gliding plate 3, which is glidingly movable out of and into the magazine body 2 through the rear thereof. Grooves 4 in the magazine body 2 accommodate a row of nails. For inserting the row of nails in the grooves 4, the gliding plate 3 is moved out of the magazine body 2 and, after inserting the row of nails, back into the magazine body 2 to put the nails in place. A blocking system 5 at the rear of the magazine body 2 fixes the gliding plate 3 in this position. The blocking system 5 has a blocking lever 6 with a long lever arm 7. A user, for releasing the gliding plate 3, presses on the lever arm 7. The blocking system 5 is held in a casing 8, mounted at the rear of the magazine body 2.
The design described above requires some additional length of the nailer magazine, which is not usable for storing nails, in order to accommodate the blocking part. Thus the capacity of the nailer magazine is limited.